The Real Me
by Nami James
Summary: My First Story it's a One Shot but it's mine! Kagome is sitting in her room, writing, and thinking.


Summary: Kagome's sitting in her room, writing, and thinking.

On knee's cryin'. I Own Nothing! So don't sue, I Have NO MONEY! All you would get is my laptop, and then I would really own Nothing. 

NA: OK sooo, Hi :) This is my first fic ever, and since it is I wanted to write a little One Shot. I've never wrote anything ever before this ever. So tell me what you think, and try to be nice, or I'll cry, really I'll cry, you don't wont to see me cry, it's not pretty. So again try to on knee's BE NICE.

* * *

OK, so now I'm back home, in my room, at my desk, reading over what I just wrote. Thinking about what just happened, only one hour ago. 

Flashback

I'm sitting on a log, with my raman, Shippo next to me, looking at the three biggest idiot's I have ever seen. And guess what? There fighting over me.

"Fuck all of you, she's mine."

"Shut up you baka, she's my woman, and I love her." I just look at him, and role my eye's.

"Silents! All of you, the miko belongs to me." (AN: Just guess who's sayin' what.)

Again, I role my eye's, and laugh out loud, then they all stop, look at me, and glare. Then they start back up again.

"Why the fuck, do you want her anyway, you... you... you... icy asshole! It's not like you even need a shard detector, you don't even want the damn jewel. STAY AWAY from MY SHARD DETECTOR!!"

OK, so now, I've had it! "That's it! Do you all even know, what you want from me in the first place. You!" Pointing at InuYasha. "Don't even see me, all you see is some, happy-go-lucky-shard-detector, that makes you raman! So why don't you go, and SIT DOWN! And think about what you just said. Oooh yeah, and while your SITTING DOWN! Before you think of getting back up, SIT DOWN, AND STAY DOWN!"

"HA HA, serves you right Inu no Baka, she's MY WOMAN! And no, little dog shit, is going to take her away from me! Come on, lets go." He says walking toured me.

"And you!" Pointing at Koga, and stopping him in his tracks. "Why do you even want me anyway? I'm human, and you hate hanyou's. Do you even realize, what will happen if we mate, and have pups? They'll be hanyou, did you even think about that? Do you even think at all!? You just want me 'cause you think I'm strong, a good fighter, and because I can see the shards. But I'm not, that's not me. You just see, what you want to see, and that's it." I stop, and take a second to think, then I sigh, and continue. "I'm not always nice, I'm not always sweet, and I'm not always happy. So do yourself a favor, and go find Ayame, she's the one to make you happy, not me."

"Good, now since your done with the idiot's, we can go. Miko, come, time to leave."

"And You!" Looking at Sesshomaru. "I don't even know, what your doing here in the first place. I'm human, and not only that, I'm a Miko. Two of the things that you hate most in the world. Kami only knows, whats going on in that head of yours. Cause all I know is that, over the last two months, you've been all stalker boy lately." Then he glares at me, hard enough to make anyone else, with enough since wanna turn tail, and get the hell away from him. But not me. Cause, being as mad as I am right now, having any since what so ever, is not number one on my list of top ten priorities. "And don't give me that look either. I know it's been you because, I can since your aura. Yeah that's right, I can since auras, and not only that, I can since youki too. You see, I'm not as weak as you think I am. There's no way in the world, you could ever see, who and what I really am."

"That is enough. I have no time for this, Miko, you will be quiet, and come with me, now!"

"No! I will not be quiet, and I will not be going anywhere with you, or anyone else for that matter. The only place I will be going is home, and if any of you try to stop me, I will purify you in to the next world!" Then I look at Sango, and ask if I can barrow Kirara, so I can get to the well and go home.

End Flashback

I stop, and think that there never gonna see the real me, if I don't let them. Looking over the my paper again I read.

Can you see me, can you really see me  
not just the me everybody think's they see  
the real me, the me that is not the confident,  
outgoing, person that I show to the world  
you know that girl that everyone knows  
and think they love.

But would they love me if they could see me  
I mean the real me  
the me that no one sees, can you see the  
scared little girl inside of me  
the doubtful person  
the me that is nervous and wondering  
all the time, that if you had the time  
to really look at me could you see that side of me  
the me that would curl up and die  
if you ever see the real me  
and just didn't like what you see

So for now I will keep the me  
that everyone think they see  
so for you I will keep showing  
that outgoing, confident girl that everyone loves  
and then maybe one day, that girl that everyone love  
and wants in their lives  
will be me the real me  
and not just the me  
that I want everyone to see...

Crying, I look down at the paper putting "The Real Me" on top of the words i just wrote. "Kagome!" I here my mom yell up the steps. "Yeah Mama?" I yell back down. "Dinner's ready!" She says, "Coming!" I yell back down again, standing up turning to leave out of my room. Turning around again, I look down at what I just wrote, wiping the tears off my face. "Coming!" I yell down one more time. I put on a smile, while leaving out of my room. "Some Day, they'll see." I say to my self while walking down the steps and in to the kitchen. Smiling at my mom I say, "Do you need me to help?"

END

* * *

AN: Reviews are goood. To me, there like shinny things to a meth addict. There pretty, and I REALLY, REALLY, LIKE THEM. So again Review Please! 


End file.
